One Piece Adventures of Hafthor
by Professor Random
Summary: my second one piece fanfic its a self insert. I get sent into the one piece world after getting run over what will happen to me?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**This is another one piece story that I´m starting but this is going to be a self insert like it says in the description I will write a new chapter for "Dawn of a Pirate" just have to fix it up a bit cause as you can see I forgot some important stuff, the characters that are in the description are those who will be in the story I may have it another romance story I just don´t know yet hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thoughts '**

**Talking "**

**Attacks in bold letters**

**And I don´t own one piece it´s owned by Oda, I only own myself/oc which is in this story.**

'It´s raining heavily today'

I thought to myself as I walked home from school. My name is Hafthor Ingi Saevarsson a 17 year old Icelander turning 18 the first of may. 184.5 cm tall (6ft) and weigh at 104 kilograms (abit over average and a little round) wear glasses have short dark brown hair and a small thin mustache.

'I wonder if it was a smart idea to start one piece allover again, well if I´m going to write my story I have to start over again sure kirma said I could just use youtube or read the manga but I don´t wanna cause I´m lazy'

My train of thought is interrupted by a car horn, I look to my right and the last thing I see are the headlights of a 98 mustang.

I open my eyes and look around it looks like I´m in a dark alleyway, I walk out of the alley and…. Why does this town look like shell town from one piece?. I rub my eyes and shell town is still infront of me that must mean I´m inside one piece. Okay try not to panic everything´s going to be okay. I walk down to the docks and look into the sea

'I wonder if I have a devils fruit, only one way to find out'

I put my right hand into the sea and wait for a minute and nothing happens which I should be greatfull for i´ve always liked swimming I wonder what time period I´m on is this before zoro join luffy or after and could it be that their already in the grand line, I put my left hand in my pocket and pull out my wallet and look into it

´looks like my money has changed from kronur to belis well that´s good so I have 13.500 belis´

I walk to what looks like a restaurant I go in and look around seems like a nice place, I sit at the counter and order some chicken ramen, "that will be 560 belis" I look up and see a 8 year old girl infront of me wich I think is the same girl that zoro saves I can´t remember her name I look at her smile and hand over the money, I look to my left…. Roronoa zoro is sitting right next to me

'why is he here shouldn´t he be with luffy unless I came a month before luffy gets here'

*CRASH* I look to my right and I see a blonde guy walk in with a wolf and two marines following.

"HAHAHA GET OUT OF THE WAY OF MY PET"

Oh god that voice is annoying somebody should have slit his throat when he was born, cause that voice is not normal, I see that girl from earlier get a broom and hit the wolf, it turns to her and is going to attack her but then it gets cut by zoro I have seen this before so I don´t pay attension to what happens helmeppo and the two marines are about to take zoro.

"oh look my dog has woken up"

I look at the floor and see the wolf stand up I´m trying to figure out how it´s still alive until I see it charge at he little girl and her mother, but before it gets to bite them I throw my arm infront of it and I get bitten.

'FUCK THAT HURTS'

I look at the wolf I pull my other hand back and throw a punch in it´s face the wolf stumbles back and falls down knocked out.

"arrest that guy he punched my dog"

I look at helmeppo with wide eyes, he´s seriously going to have me arrested for protecting myself, one of the marines goes up to me.

"now just come quietly"

I stand up holding my bleeding arm and I narrow my eyes at the marine, the marine infront of me and helmeppo back away slightly the marine pulls out a sword and tells me to come quietly and that he won´t say it ones more, I sprint passed him and run out of the restaurant and into alley the marines didn´t follow me, or I just ran fast…. Which is probably not true I sit down and look at my bleeding arm I tear my right sleeve of and tie it around my arm.

'so I´m in the one piece universe, what am I supposed to do I will probably die if I just stay alone maybe I should try and join Luffy and Zoro I´ll see now I just have to do something for two months….. and avoid the marines at the same time great what have I gotten myself into"

**That's it guys send me a message what you guys think about this story R&R.**

**If you´re wondering who 'Kirma' is it's a fellow writer she´s actually the reason I started writing you guys should check her stories out here´s a link so check her stories out and if you´re wondering yes there´s a guy were I live that owns a 98 mustang.**

** u/4605949/Kirma-Light check her stories out they are really good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Hey guys/gals here´s the second chapter of my new story I have put 'Dawn of a Pirate' on hiatus for a while I´m going to be working on this story and it could be that I won´t be updating much because I might be going away for a while but we´ll just see. :D**

**Thinking '**

**Talking "**

**Attacks are in bold letters.**

**I do not own one piece it´s owned by oda if I owned it… it would be horrible. The only thing I own is my oc/oc´s (could happen that I put in extra oc´s for me to battle but we´ll see)**

'well it´s been almost two months since I got sent here'

I think to myself as I walk down the main street of shell town and wonder how I´ve avoided the marines all this time. I take a look into my wallet and see I have only 2000 belis left.

'well atleast its more then I have on me'

I snicker at that thought but stop dead in my tracks, realizing that I have to know how to fight…..I´ve been here for two months and I just figured that out.

'well lets go over my fighting history… well I trained in tae kwon do for a year, my cousin showed me how to use a handgun ,shotgun and rifle and I know a little bit of swordsman ship (I think its called that I don´t know) well I can use my martial arts but I can´t use my knowledge of fire arms and swords cause I don´t have one of those maybe I'll get a gun in the future or a sword'

My train of thought is interrupted when I she rika the little girl zoro saved walking to the marine base holding a bundle of something, I walk up right next to her

"were are you going" I ask, rika jumps a bit from fright she looks me over then points at me

"you´re the guy that got bitt by helmeppos pet and then punched it and ran"

I look at her for a moment then push her hand out of the way

"first of all it´s not nice to point at people and second yes I got bit by that wolf and punched it in the muzzle"

She looks at me and bows right in front of me, I´m trying to figure out what she´s doing but then she straightens up again and smiles at me.

"thank you for protecting me and mom"

I look at her for a moment again then just smile back at her.

"you don´t need to thank me, but were are you going all alone?"7

"I´m going with these rice balls I made and give them to zoro"

I just look at her for a moment then look away and think 'if she´s going to zoro with those rice balls it must mean luffy is here' I look at rika again then smile.

"you mind if I go with you ?"

Rika just shakes her head smiles and walks of to the marine base and I lag behind.

'wow that´s a big tower' I think to myself as I look at the marine base, I see rika take a ladder and climb it when I look at the walls she´s climbing I see a pink haired boy and a familiar straw hat, my eyes widen when I realize that I´m looking at Monkey D. Luffy future captain of the straw hat pirates, I see rika jump over the wall and coby begins to panic.

"don´t go inside there its dangerous"

I climb the wall and just look at coby "if you want to stop her then go ahead" I say. Coby and luffy look at me coby has a shocked look on his face while luffy just looks at me, coby shakes his head then looks Into the court yard again, I turn my gaze at the court yard and see helmeppo command one of the marines to throw rika out 'how long did we just stare at each other' I think to myself then I she rika fly over me, luffy jumps of the wall and catches her, coby runs to her to check if she´s alright then I see that luffy´s gone I check inside the courtyard and she him talking to zoro, zoro looks my way.

"hey you´re the guy that stopped that wolf by letting it bite your arm and then you punched it right?"

I just look at zoro for a moment until I shake my head "yeah that was me, im not gonna stand around like an idiot when seeing someone get hurt if I can stop it then I do"

Luffy is about to walk away but then zoro stops him "hey can you give me those rice balls?" luffy and I look at the ground and see the stomped rice balls "you´re going to eat them?, they don´t even look like rice balls anymore" zoro just tells luffy to put them in his mouth then tells him to say rika that they were good.

I´m standing next to luffy while he tells rika what zoro said, I feel a smile coming on my face when I she rika smile. "hey who are you anyway?" I look at coby for a second then realize he was asking me. "well my name´s Hafthor Ingi Saevarsson, but my friends call me Hafthor"

Luffy looks at me then just laughs. "HAHAHAHAHA that's a weird name" I just look at him 'say´s the guy that has monkey in his name' I just shrug it off

"well my name may sound ridiculous but atleast I don´t have pink hair" I say pointing at coby at this luffy laughs even more and coby gets red faced from either embarrassment or anger I don´t pay any attention to him.

*Crash* we turn around and check inside the restaurant rika´s mother owns and we see helmeppo.

"me and the men are going to eat for free, I´m also here to tell you all to come to the marine courtyard tomorrow cause I´m going to execute roronoa zoro"

Luffy walks up to helmeppo "but zoro still has three days left until he can leave"

Helmeppo looks at luffy and smiles

" I was never going to keep my promise" he says and laughs, luffy clenches his fist and punches helmeppo in the face, helmeppo stares at luffy holding his cheek "I´ll have you executed do you know who my father is?" I walk infront of luffy and stare at helmeppo with anger in my eyes and I see helmeppo pale

"maybe you shouldn´t keep you´re trust in your father, you can´t always hide behind his name. WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" helmeppo just gets even paler and stands up and runs but not before he says he´ll have me executed aswell, "coby I have decided. I´m going to make zoro my crew member".

Me and coby are trying to untie zoro while luffy went to get zoro´s swords

"get out of here both of you you´ll be killed"

I ignore zoro and keep trying to untie the knots and say "helmeppo was never going to keep his promise he´s gonna have you executed tomorrow if we can´t untie these ropes" I hear a gunshot and I see coby fall on the ground.

"AHHH I'VE BEEN HIT!" I rush over to coby and look at his wound "don´t worry coby the bullet went right through" I tear a part of my sleeve and tie it tightly around the wound "this should slow the bleeding just keep pressure on the wound" I´m about to try and untie zoro when I see marines standing at the gate aiming their guns at us. "more traitors shoot them" commands morgan. I get infront of zoro and coby 'come on luffy were are you?' I hear gunshots being fired then I see luffy infront of me and the bullets hit luffy and bounce of him right at the marines again "what are you?" I hear zoro ask, I just stare at luffy 'even though I´ve seen luffy´s powers before seeing them but in real life is just freaky' luffy turns his head to zoro and smiles "I´m the man that´s going to become the pirate king" at this point I stop listening cause morgan begins to talk I never liked him then when I start paying attention again I see luffy pull his arm back "GOMU-GOMU NO PISTOLA!" I stare in awe when I see luffy´s arm hit morgan in the face the marines charge at luffy with swords *CLANK* I hear the sound of metal hitting metal and I see zoro blocking the marines swords with his own zoro says that he´ll join luffy that makes luffy smile "alright zoro you better duck Gomu gomu no whip" zoro barley ducks when luffy´s leg hits the marines

"enough of this Luitenant Ashley take care of that kid over there I´ll take care of the devil fruit user"

'wait luitenant Ashley ? I don´t remember a luitenant in shell town' I look at the gates to the marine base and I young woman maybe around 23 who has red hair wearing what look like boxing gloves, She looks at me then charges at me I bring up my hands and block her punch, she just stays silent and begins throwing punches at me 'shit if I keep dodging I´m gonna tire myself out' she throws a right hook that I dodge, I clench my right hand into a fist and give her a uppercut which hits her tight in the jaw she stumbles back a bit and brings one of her hands to her mouth, that´s when I notice that she´s bleeding she charges at me throwing multiple punches at me, I let my right leg go backwards then bring it forward making it go in the air and then call "Drop Axe" then bring my leg down on the luitenants head knocking her out, I look over to were zoro, luffy and coby are and I see that the battle´s been won. I see the marines staring at us with wide eyes and pale face "did you see that he knocked out the luitenant", "yeah and they took down captain morgan" zoro walks up to the marines if you guys want to fight then bring it" the marines exchange glances then they begin to cheer about morgan being defeated I raise my left eyebrow and look at zoro and luffy "I did not expact that.

"AHHHHHHHHH I'M FULL" I look at zoro happily patting his full belly I just look at him and just continue eating my eggs rika invited us to her mother's restaurant I just while luffy is talking with zoro about his crew I just keep eating 'I wonder what I´ll do now? I mean there´s no way luffy will want me in his crew'

"what about him?" I look up and see zoro and luffy looking at me then luffy just smiles "hey hafthor join my crew" the fork I had in my mouth almost falls out cause of shock I just stare at luffy "why do you want me in you´re crew?" luffy´s smile just gets wider "you look strong and I like you" I just stare at luffy then I look him in the eye "well then it seems you got another crew member captain" I say with a smile on my face " YAHOOOOOOOOOO I HAVE TWO CREW MEMBERS HAHAHA"

I hear a door open and I turn around seeing a marine walk in

"you guys are pirates am I correct" luffy just smiles like an idiot and answers with a yes

"well even though we are greatfull for you taking care of morgan we must ask you to leave"

the people around us begin to protest against the marines saying that it´s wrong sending us away I see luffy and zoro stand up and walk out the door I follow them in suit "hey are you with them?" I turn around seeing the marine talking to coby the marine turns to us and askes us if coby´s with us luffy begins to tell about coby working for alvida but then coby punches luffy they begin to fight "hey stop it I can clearly tell that he´s not with you guys now get out of here" luffy walks past me to his boat.

Me, zoro and luffy get on the boat and are about to sail off "LUFFY-SAN THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING" I see coby at the docks saluting us, zoro smirks at this "I´ve never heard of a marine saluting to pirates" I see the rest of the marines come up to coby and do the same thing luffy turns to me and zoro with a smile "Lets go to the grand line".

'Its been two days since we left shell town and the heat is getting to me' I look over to zoro who´s just sitting trying to get some sleep but that got to be hard especially since luffy keeps whining " I´m hungry~" I look over to luffy and shake my head "well it´s your fault for eating all of our food supplies" luffy just looks at me with a pahetic look "Hafthor I´m hungry~" I just sigh and look at the sky I open one of the rum bottles we got from shell town and go for a sip then I take the bottle and turn it around an nothing comes out well then there´s just one thing to do and that´s to quote Captain jack sparrow "why is the rum always gone?" I throw the bottle over board and sigh.

"OHHHH LOOK FOOD" I look up and see luffy pointing at the sky I look at the sky and see a seagull "but how are we going to get it ?"

I look at luffy again and I see his arms stretch "gomu gomu no rocket" luffy takes off but he grabs me at the same time the seagull is HUGE and bites luffy "ZORO HELP US" I look at luffy angrily "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING ME ALONG?" the bird flies with us over some town while luffy is trying to get louse I see a cannon ball fly at us but before I can warn luffy it hits the bird and me and luffy hits the ground and I land on luffy. Me and luffy stand up then I turn around and see nami infront of me 'why do I have the feeling I won´t like this' nami goes up to me and luffy "bosses you're here take care of those guys will ya" I turn around and I see pirates from buggy´s crew, I just look at them for a moment "come on can´t I get a break" me and luffy take battle stands 'I guess we have to fight the buggy pirates now' I think to myself.

**I hope you guys/gals like the chapter R&R.**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Here´s the third chapter guys/gals I hope you like this story and about my other one…. I´m thinking about stop writing it but we´ll see.**

**I do not own one piece it´s owned by oda, only thing I own are my oc´s (more oc´s in the future but all enemies….. maybe and the main character is me if you didn´t know) also thinking about making this into a oc/nami.**

**Talking "**

**Thinking '**

**Attacks are in BOLD LETTERS**

"Wow you guys are strong you beat those guys bare handed"

I look to my left and I see nami on a roof 'when did she get up there?' I shake the thought out of my hair and look at nami 'she looks just like she is in the anime but there´s something that I feel about her it´s probably nothing.'

When I look up from my train of thought I see luffy and nami walking away I begin to sprint after them but stop when I remember about zoro.

"hey luffy" luffy and nami turn around and look at me " I´m going to search for zoro he´s probably going to get lost all alone" Luffy smiles at me and nods his head.

I run to the docks and see zoro and three other men on the shore, 'those three were maroond by nami if I remember correctly' zoro looks my way and sees me.

"ahhh there you are hafthor were´s luffy?". I tell zoro about luffy going with nami and that he should go and find luffy.

"what about you?" I look at zoro then at the boat

"someone has to watch the boat" I say and climb in zoro just nods at that answer and walks off. 'maybe I should have accompanied zoro, nah he´ll be fine' I lay down in the boat and try to get some rest.

"there you are little girl" I open my eyes and rub them and look over to were the voice came. 'There´s those three buggy pirates, also nami, luffy and zoro.' I stand up and walk behind the buggy pirates.

"haha you think you can just keep faking about being asleep" one of the pirates say´s to a sleeping zoro. I bring both of my fist down on the buggy pirates heads and knock them out, nami looks at me with raised eyebrow "I don´t like it when people wake me up" I say and climb back in the boat, I make the boat ready for departure while luffy talks to nami and zoro sleeps.

"HEY YOU BRATS" I look to the docks and see a old man standing there "THANKS I OWE YOU" I raise my eyebrow and look at him "no problem" say´s luffy as we continue our journey.

"YOU LEFT MY TREASURE BEHIND, THAT ONE BAG WAS WORTH 5 MILLION BELIS"

I look at nami and luffy fighting, and smirk at the sight.

After nami tried to drown luffy, he and zoro begin whining about being hungry.

"we have to plan things better" luffy looks at nami and tilts his head "what do you mean?"

"do you really think we can go to the grand line like this?" luffy tilt´s his head even more "what do you mean" I finally snap at luffy´s stupidity

"WHAT SHE MEANS IS THAT WE NEED A SHIP AND SUPPLIES IF WERE GOING TO THE GRAND LINE!" luffy looks at me and smiles "it´s going to be fine" Dark aura becomes around me and luffy and zoro actually are beginning to sweat from fright "hafthor are you alrig-" *BOINK* luffy lies on the deck with a swollen face " YOUR AND IDIOT" I sit down and rub my temples 'god now I know what the rest of the guys have to go through all the time' I think to myself "HOTH LETH GO TO AN IWAND! (yosh lets go to an island) " luffy say´s with a swollen face, I just shake my head and look at nami 'I guess I have to introuduce myself sometime' I bring my hand in a greeting at nami "I don´t think we´ve been properly been introduced I´m hafthor ingi but you can call me hafthor" nami smiles at me and shakes my hand "I´m nami" I nod and look towards an island in the distance.

**That´s a wrap I know it´s shorter then the last one but i´m tired another chapter will come soon but I have school so there´s probably going to be less updates. R&R and send me a pm if you want :P**


End file.
